Annie Potter, The Diary
by Evita Potter
Summary: Annie Potter is writing a diary, she has the avrage problems of every kid but it is ALWAYS diffrent when Harry Potter is your dad, Reposted because of change of pen name, sorry!
1. Default Chapter

Annie Potter, the diary and present  
  
A/n: This really has nothing to do with Anne Frank, anyway, Annie will be writing in a diary, but things she talks about will be explained in third person. She will stop writing in her diary and every thing will be explained in third person, sorry about the confusion!   
  
*  
June 11th   
  
Yes, I Annie Potter finally started a diary. Miss unorganized, if me, in 20 years is reading this sorry about the handwriting. Let me introduce my self. My name is Annie Potter, I have a sister Emily who is 8 and two wonderful, great, fun, funny parents, Hermione and Harry. Humm I wonder what my grandparents where thinking when they named my Daddy that. Hairy the harry dog went to the dog park. I love my Daddy so much but don't get me wrong his name is a little off the wall.  
I just turned 13, ya off from school, where I'm the top of my class. I hate it, it's horribly hard to be popular, and smart at the same time, it's very funny when people try to put you down they comment about how smart you are (sometimes) I laugh at them and just say how dumb that sounded then we both start laughing and become friends. Other times they say about my mum, she is the deputy, to the vice Minister of Magic, which I think is really mean, or they talk about my Daddy, him being the "boy who lived" or the one who defected Voldamort, {SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING} Sorry I don't say you know who, or he who must not be named. Daddy thinks I should say his name, why do people go around fearing a name, he is dead? I don't care what people say, it's just the Slitherin I hate them like every else likes me, I hate to sound vain but it's true!  
I like rambling on about nothing, to no one, I feel free letting my thoughts out, to ultimately my self because JUST ME IS GOING TO READ THIS!! If my spollied little sister ever reads this I'm going to do something very mean to her!  
I'll just ask Daddy or mum to put some spells on it, so even they can't open it, maybe if I die or something but while I'm sill good and kicking NO ONE IS GOING TO READ THIS!! I sort of think diaries are Muggle traits? Nothing is wrong with mum, and she is one of the most powerful Witches in England. Now, about my little sister, yes, I admit both of us are spollied, very, very much, but she is so rotten if she doesn't get her way, if Daddy says she'll get it tomorrow she cries and cries, (she will never be an actress) she blubber very badly Daddy feels bad then she gets what she wanted plus more. I won't be surprised if she ends up in Slitherin, she is just as bad, she talks about Mum and Daddy badly all the time she thinks they are her slaves, well I won't be taken into Baby Emily's trap!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Daddy was the one who gave me this diary, we were shopping in a muggle mall and I was looking at this. I didn't even say anything, or hint, well, I didn't hint too much, honest, I was looking at it Daddy said,  
"Are you ready Annie? Do you want anything?"   
I said no, we walked out when I got home this was on my bed! I didn't know when to write in it but when nothing was going on. He wrote in the inside front cover,   
  
TO MY BEST LITTLE, BIG GIRL,   
I KNEW YOU WANTED THIS! HAVE FUN, ANNIE PLEASE, DON'T WRITE ABOUT BOYS AND HOW CUTE THEY ARE, IT BREAKS MY HEART TO SEE MY BIG GIRL GROW UP AND HAVE A BOY FRIEND,  
LOVE ALWAYS YOUR DAD  
  
Humm sounds sappy completely not my dad, I wonder what's gotten into him!   
  
Signing off,   
Annie   
  
June 12,   
  
Good Morning! Daddy is packing right now, he as to go away for a meeting, for a week, I'll miss him. Mum and I are going to Diagon Alley, I want to get a few books for summer reading, all the books we have in the library I've read so many times I could recite parts of them. I feel sick; I'm going to tell Daddy about it.   
  
Daddy said not to go outside to play, it is allergy season. Humm is that a muggle thing I got from Mum?  
While Daddy is gone I have to think what I'm going to get Daddy for his birthday, it's July 31, maybe it's a long time away but, it has to be special maybe when I go over Amy's house I'll ask Uncle Ron what he might like.  
  
I'll explain everything later; mum is waiting at the fireplace!  
C-YA LATER ALLIGATOR,  
  
**Annie**   
  
June 13,   
Okay I'm very upset Mum was very mean to me! She wouldn't let me get something, then yelled at me in front of people. Then sent me to my room. Daddy wasn't home. I told him he said Mum is under a bunch to stress at work. Apparently The Malfoy family is trying to get her out of office because she is muggle born. BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO BE MEAN TO ME. Well I'm off to bed  
  
Hasta,   
A*L*P   
  
WHAT HAPPENED ON JUNE 13TH  
NOT A DIARY ENTRY  
  
"Annie, are you ready?" Hermione said standing by the fireplace.  
"Sorry Mum I was writing in my diary." Annie said running to her mother fixing her hair.  
"We can talk about it when we get there." She went into the fireplace said "Diagon Alley" and was gone. Annie followed suit.  
Annie and Hermione were shopping all day until.............  
  
"Come on I want to get something for Emily." Hermione said. Annie rolled her eyes.   
"I'm going in there." Annie said while pointing to a store that said "SUZETTE'S GIFTS"   
  
"DON'T LEAVE THE STORE! I'll get you." Hermione said.  
  
It was a shop of muggle gifts that were bewitched. A snow globe caught her eye it was a wind up one, she wound it up and a pretty song came out of it.   
  
"I must have it!" Annie said   
  
"Have what?" Her mum said creeping up on her  
  
"This snow globe, you know Daddy had given me some, maybe I should start a collection."  
  
"Not at this price. You have already gotten enough stuff. Maybe Emily would like this," she said pointing to a teddy bear.  
  
"EMILY! All you think about is Emily, you'd buy her this, and look that animal costs five times more than this. Please mum let me get it!!!"  
  
"No! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY THING! Lets go... NOW" A few people had started staring, Annie ran out of the shop crying.   
  
She ran to an alley sat down and started crying into her hands.  
  
Ten minutes later  
  
Hermione came with a bunch of bags and boxes.   
  
"Come on" Hermione said   
  
Annie didn't move   
  
Hermione grabbed her arm and dug her to the muggle London to get a cab home................  
  
  
Annie didn't talk the whole way home (which was about 10 minuets). When they got home Annie ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
She jumped on her bed and cried her self to sleep.  
  
  
"Annie, Annie wake up dear." Harry said shaking her gently  
  
"Humm, what?..... Daddy!." Annie said sitting up.  
  
"Are you okay? Mommy said you were upset, and that you made a scene in a store."  
  
"Daddy she was so mean to me! I asked her very nicely for a snow globe, it was the prettiest thing I've ever seen, and it played a beautiful song. I asked her for it then she said it was too expensive. She bought a thing for Emily but it was ten times more expensive. I said something about it, then she yelled at me, I ran out of the store she found me then pulled me by my arm."  
  
"Sweet-hart, you know she's been under stress, with the Muggle, Malfoy thing." He said touching her arm. "Is this the one she grabbed? Does it hurt?"  
  
"Not anymore, Daddy did something bad happen is that why you have to leave? Is that why mum couldn't buy me that snow globe?"  
  
"No, No, don't worry you about that. I'm going really early tomorrow so I want to say good- bye."  
  
"Oh Daddy, good-bye, do you have to go! I love you and I'll miss you, are you sure I can't write to you? "  
  
"Yes I'm sure, I must go."  
  
"Well, let me kiss you good night for ever night!"  
  
She hugged him and kissed him seven times saying good night I love you.  
  
"I'll miss you too, please mind Emily and your mum. Remember what I said before please. If you feel worse than you do now tell your mum and she'll help you. I'm afraid your symptoms are too minor for magic to fix. Let me tuck you in"  
  
Annie lay down Harry kissed her good night and waited until she fell asleep before he left.  
  
  
  
A/N: Please Review! I will keep writing Annie's diary and will update often!!  



	2. chapter 2

June 15th   
  
I'M SO MAD AT MUM! I don't know she has been acting so different lately, I usually call her Mommy, but she has been a real **$#@$$$#@ lately. You know I defiantly think she loves Emily more. Daddy is now gone on business for the whole week! I can't send him any owls or call him it is completely secretive. This will be the longest I've ever been out of contact with him. I wouldn't care if Hermione would suddenly leave for a long time, maybe she can take Emily. .   
Okay, today we were in the kitchen, with the house elves, speaking of house elves she lets them do what ever, gives them vacations, and salaries!!!   
Back to the story, Emily was drinking milk out of my favorite glass, the one my Daddy gave me from Hogwarts. She was jumping around; she looked at the glass said  
  
"I don't like this" then threw it in the air I tried to catch it but, I pushed it sort of in front of her face, the glass hit her and she fell and screamed.  
I yelled at her and tears came to my eyes when I saw the glass.   
Then Hermione came and scolded me saying it could be fixed with magic, and I have no right to yell at Emily and she could have hurt Emily. Of course she waited until she tended to Emily. She said  
"Wait here, you better not move!!" and helped Emily  
I went to get a tissue because my nose was running; she came in and screamed at me again!  
She said I'm not allowed out side my room until my "father" comes home. She said if I was to leave I wouldn't be able to go to Hogsmade during school!   
She sends an Elf every hour to see if I need anything. I have a bathroom connected to my room. I HATE HER.  
  
  
Oh look right now her and Emily are going somewhere. Without me, Daddy will be mad at her! I don't want him to leave me ever again. Why can't I just hang out around the house? I can't go out side anyway! Once again I'm sick, if an average person gets sick, hurt, or anything like that one time I get that 10 times.   
I hate to say this but I faint very easily. I only faint when I'm excited or scared or upset I think I grew out of it, I don't do it as much.   
  
I have a plan!! I can tell Daddy what Hermione did! Then change the story a bit, she'll be sorry. Daddy will not believe her I know it! Revenge is too sweet.......... There is an owl at my window!!! Let me get it!  
  
  
My schoolbooks, a dozen roses and I so happy, it just says   
  
To: Miss Annie L. Potter   
From: Mr. Harry J. Potter.   
  
Humm I wonder what is with the middle initial? The roses are just for me my Daddy is so thoughtful. I'm going to change out of these hot robes into pajamas then read over my books.  
  
  
  
Quickly looking about what to wear white nightgown or broom sticks patterned tank top and Capri's? Who do you think got me the Quittich Set, and the weird dress thing? Yes, you are right Daddy has great taste, humm maybe I should give the dress to Emily the brat, okay let me see...............  
  
TO: Jessica Malfoy  
From: Secret Admirer  
  
  
I sent it with the owl... hold on it wants money.  
  
Okay, I hate Jessica; she makes fun of me the most, and she is most likely second to last in class rank! She thinks she 100 times smarter than me. Well, no one is! Hermione made me study since I was 7. Maybe I should send an owl to Amy, my best friend. You know her and me had been friends since we were babies! Our Dads were best friend in school, along with Hermione! Ugh,   
Amy is in all my classes; we go over each other's house every week, not this one. I'm going to tell Uncle Ron and Aunt Jeanine, maybe they can talk, "HER" out of it   
  
Annie  
  
10:00 pm  
HER and Emily the brat just got home, with bags of stuff. From a mall, noooooooooooooo how could they? I can't sleep, I feel horrible, I'm coughing and sneezing, and my eyes are watering, and my chest feels tight. Maybe I should tell Hermione. I'll tell you what happened   
  
June 16th,  
  
Okay I don't hate mum any more!!! Let me try to explain what happened...........  
  
I walked down stairs and saw my mum getting something for Emily to eat; I went up to her and said,  
"Mum..."  
She yelled at me I don't remember what she said but boy, was she mad! Then I told her I was sick, she told Emily to go to bed.  
  
She sat down and started crying, I didn't know what to do, she explained everything about Daddy going away for a week, the Death Eaters have all congregated somewhere planning destruction. She doesn't think it will happen but they have to careful.  
About the after what the Malfoy's are saying, now they are considering to revoke her office because she is only is thirty-six years old, and because she is a woman, of course they don't say that... she was all the sides against her, muggle born, woman, and young. Jeanine is a lawyer and she is trying to her with all the legal stuff. Now, I feel awful for being upset with her over minor things and I understand why she is acting the way she is. She gave me a potion and then I went to bed. I slept in very much it is 12:00!!!! Mum is gone and so is Emily. Maybe Amy can come over today, or even sleep over, and then we can talk about CJ (Craig), my secret love. I wonder where we are going to vacation over the summer. Why am I thinking about this stuff when my family is going though a crisis? Well, mum said not to worry, because, the Malfoy's hate Muggles anyway and mostly he is saying something about it is because him and my dad where enemies at school.  
Speaking of school, ah never mind, okay, I must start practicing Quittich, Eva Pacheco just graduated, and she was the seeker!!! I would love to be seeker; my dad could have played Quittich for England, as seeker! I bet he could show me a few things.   
  
TA TA   
ANNIE  
  
June 19th  
  
  
AHHHHH I'm sorry I haven't written in a while Amy slept over, then I went to her house and I just came back! We live about 16 minutes away I just thought I'd say that. When Amy came in my room, she said,   
"Humm, I sense something different" she picked up the diary and examined the cover (stars, broom sticks, and shooting stars) yes, I did get it in a muggle bookstore. She opened it and started reading it out loud; I was thinking 'Maybe daddy didn't put a spell on it '  
  
I winced as the words came out of her mouth, I didn't want her to know my thoughts I didn't want any one reading my thoughts not even my best friend,  
  
"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times... what the hell is this?" I burst out laughing  
  
"It's a muggle book, a tale of two cities. What did you think it was?" I responded in a cool tone  
  
"I thought it was a diary, never mind!"  
  
"Whatever, do you want to go to London? Hang out at Diagon Alley? With the Floo Powder? We're 13 we can be trusted!  
  
Then I got caught, trying to pull the old 13 scam, okay, okay I'm sorry I lied I'm only 12! July 3rd is my birthday. Anyway mum didn't let us go alone, we went shopping she let me get the things I wanted when we went and the snow globe.  
  
Then, we talked about C.J. Ahhhh I warship the ground he walks on. His parents' and mine are friends, him too I have known since birth. Our parents are very close, on holidays we gather at each other's house, with our families. When we go home on holiday we sit in the same compartment on the Hogwart's express. Just the three of us, we are like best friends but Amy and me are just a little closer. At the end of the year we take turns going over each other's house and staying. We usually wait until after my birthday party and so to somewhere fun I didn't have a party planned for my birthday, I wonder why...  
But I suddenly fell in love, I don't know what came over me, I love him so much, he is tall and cute,   
  
Amy got me so mad today! She said I'm too babyish, I asked her why and she said because,   
  
I would miss my dad when he is gone for a week...  
I call my dad "DADDY"  
And I sleep with a stuffed animal...  
  
I don't care, maybe the Daddy thing is a little, much I'll stop calling him daddy I wonder what he'll say.  
  
LOVE,  
Annie   
  
I told Amy I sign an ending to my entry's she laughed. Well I am writing to my self!  
  
  
  
A/n: Thank YOU! FOR THE REVIEWS, EXPICALY ROSE WEASLEY! Annnnnnnnyway . . . . . I will make Annie more mature! Yes, that is a big flamer, sorry. I was trying to make her different then at the last minuet had another idea. I like flames, at first when I wrote my first story I got sad and cried when someone flamed me MAJORLY! I was going to give writing up that's beside the point. I have learned flaming is just people trying to help you, or some times not. How can I make Hermione & Harry be in charter? Maybe I shouldn't have had them marry? Too late whatev. I strive for happiness of the readers! Also I endeavor for REVIEWS!   
  
  
  



End file.
